The Chicken Chronicles:Saving the Wizarding World
by Ski-0
Summary: What do you do when the place you once knew is a barren wasteland? When a dark lord takes over and the hero isn't there? Try to be one of course. But the status is rather odd when you have a talking chicken as a sidekick...ABANDONED
1. Finding chicken

**The Chicken Chronicles:Saving The Wizarding World**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything that is related to Harry Potter, and I don't expect to, even in a thousand years. _

_In loving memory of Teddy the chicken. A chicken with an attitude, yet very much missed._

_---------------_

I don't understand it really. I don't understand why that stinking Boy-Who-Lived-But-Ain't-Here-Strangley-Enough ain't here, strangley enough. He just went missing. Sally and Rodney don't now. Teddy doesn't know. I dunno either. I better introduce myself. My name is Blaise Zabini. Then there are my buddies, Sally and Rodney Perks. Sally's cool and all, but Rodney's a bit disagreeable. Then there's Teddy. He talks. Well, to me. He won't talk to anyone else. So, yeah. I'm Blaise Zabini, The-Boy-Who's-Talking-To-You, and this is my story.

--------------------

Stories always start off with 'Once upon a time...'. That happens in stories with sappy happy endings. But just so I can keep you thinking, I'm gonna start it off the way I think it should be started. I should tell you ... expect the unexpected.

Once upon a time in a land not really far away if you come to think about it, there lived a boy. And that boy is me. Nobody knows who I am. At Hogwarts, which is my school, the Gryffindors,Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs don't talk to me on account of me being a Slytherin. The Slytherins don't talk to me on account of me being un-Slytherin-ish. I still like the idea of sueing the Sorting Hat, until I remembered that, being a hat, he won't have any money. Darn.

Anyway, my story starts on a rainy stormy day with loads of lightning. Just kidding. It was a cloudy day, and everyone was just going around minding their own business. I was in Hogsmeade for the day. I wanted a Butterbeer. But I never got it. Sigh.

First, came the stillness. Everyone sort of froze, and they were all looking in the same direction. So, naturally, I Iooked that way too. And there was Lord Voldemort, holding a pile of bloody and torn robes.

'Dead!' he cackled maniacaly. 'Potter is dead!'

I think none of the crowd have never seen Voldemort that happy. I'm pretty sure none of them have even seen him before. And I'm one of them.

Then, came the screaming. Everyone just went mad. They were running everywhere, and they ran into me and knocked me down. Someone trampled on my fingers. I'm not sure myself whether I was screaming too. Everything was so blurred. I got up and ran, but it isn't easy when a hundred other people are running into you. That was when the Death Eaters appeared. They had their wands out and were cursing random people, causing them to fall down. Some of them never got up.

I had my wand out too. But I had no idea what spell to use. Once, I got hit by something in the back. But I was OK, and got back up.

This is point of the story where I'm supposed to fall over and black out. Well guess what? I didn't. Instead, this was when I saw Teddy for the very first time.

He was running around, mad as everyone else, his feathers all stuck up and his beak was open. I couldn't hear anything though, the noise was deafening. I ran over and scooped him up-he didn't like that. He pecked and flapped, but I hung onto him, thinking that if I let go, he'll get trampled. So I held him tight in my hands and ran towards the deserted part of Hogsmeade.

I saw the Shrieking Shack. Haunted house or not, I didn't have any other choice, so I ran over and began tearing at the boards on the door. But in the end, I blasted the door open with my wand. I can't remember how I did it, and no matter how hard I try now, I can't do it anymore.

Anyway, I ran in and locked the door with my wand. Then, I slumped onto the floor and dropped the chicken. I was really tired, and my heart was beating like crazy. Teddy was standing next to me, his head cocked. He was making a funny cooing noise in his throat.

'Who are you?'

My heart stopped. _I'm dead, I'm dead, they've killed me, and I never got to drink my butterbeer!_ my mind screamed.

'Excuse me. But you didn't answer my question. Who are you?'

I didn't realise that I was standing up.

'Where are you?' I gasped.

'I'm down here, dum-dum.'

I looked down. It was the chicken.

'Well, are you going to answer my question? Or stand there like an idiot?'

Believe it or not, _this_ was the point where I blacked out.

_---------------------------_

_Author's Note: Heh. This is my first fanfic. Owie, I'm so proud of myself! Just for some extra info, I based the chicken on my pet chicken, Teddy. Teddy's gone now, but he was a real stubborn little guy who thought he was a cat. I really like him, and I really miss him crowing at odd hours and getting complaints from neighbours. Sigh. Anyhow, please leave a review!_


	2. Introductions

**The Chicken Chronicles: Saving the Wizarding World**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer : The only thing I own is Teddy. Everything else belongs to someone other than me who is a multi-millionairre._

**XXX $ XXX**

When I opened my eyes again, I was still on the floor, and the chicken was still looking at me with it's black beady eyes.

'Sorry for scaring you,' said the Chicken-Who-Speaks.

'You talk.' I brought myself up to a sitting position.

'I know. And you are rather rude,' the chicken pointed out.

I scowled. 'I'm not being rude, you're the one who's not giving any explanations as to why a bloody chicken is talking to me!' Immediately after I said it, I wished I hadn't. Now I really sounded rude.

'I'm not a bloody chicken,' it said, looking hurt. He gave one sad cluck. 'I only wanted to now who you are. After all, you're th first person who actually cares about me. They left me out there to die. I should have know it was too good to be true.' And with that, he walked into an opening in the wall. The opening looked as if it had been torn open. I thought of the spirits that everyone said had haunted this place.

'Hey, where are you going?' I called after him. But he didn't answer. I watched as his bright yellow plumage disappeared down the dark tunnel. I swore under my breath. How could I be so stupid?

Just then, I heard a sound so horrible that I screamed like there was no tomorrow.

It was the sound of a chicken's screams (Or should that be clucks?) of terror.

I whipped out my wand and ran into the opening in the wall. It was very dark, and I couldn't see anything.

_'Impedimenta!'_

The blast of light went flying through the air, illuminating two people who were hanging onto the chicken. I just saw the shocked looks on their faces before my spell hit them. Well, one of them, at least. The other one yelled something in a strangled voice, dropped the chicken and ran right at me.

Ever been seconds form being crashed into, knowing exactly what is going to happen ... but you stand there anyway? Yeah well, that's what happened to me. I myself don't know why I didn't just step out of the way. Must be an inches-from-disaster thing.

'OOF!'

CRASH.

SQUAWK!

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?'

'Hey, I was just-' I got punched in the jaw.

'Listen, will y-' got kicked in the gut this time.

'Bloody -' now pushed backwards into the wall.

_'Stupefy!'_

Wow. Didn't think of doing that. Whoever it was who attacked me was sprawled on the ground in front of me.

'Right now. Listen, will you? I only cursed that sister of yours 'cause you were attacking my chicken buddy! What were you thinking anyway?' I rubbed my bruised jaw, scowling at the boy at my feet. He was wearing very dusty clothes and had messy, curly black hair.

'Sorry,' said a feminine voice from behind me. I turned around. 'We didn't know he was yours. But we were hungry, and, well, desperate.'

The speaker was a girl with the same black hair as the boy, but hers was straight and plaited.

The chicken gave the girl one horrified look at the word 'hungry' and came running towards me, clucking madly with his feathers all stuck up in odd directions. I scooped him up into my arms.

'Er, I don't think you should eat him ... hungry though you are,' I added apologetically, ' but Teddy' I made a name up pretty quick, 'is my chicken. He's my friend. Not my dinner.'

The girl's face went red. 'Sorry,' she mumbled. 'I'm Sally, by the way. Sally-Anne Perks. And that's my brother, Rodney.' she indicated the curly-haired heap on the floor.

'No problem. I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini. And this is Teddy.' the newly-named Teddy gave a tiny cluck, and I knew that he approved of the name I chose. But Sally didn't look so friendly anymore.

'You're a Slytherin,' she hissed, while helping her brother off the floor. 'Why aren't you out there turning people into slaves?'

Back to my Slytherin status. Why couldn't people just leave the fact alone? 'So what if I am? Doesn't mean I should be out there killing people.'

Now Rodney was standing, and he gave me one cold hard stare. 'We don't trust you.'

I felt mad at that moment. As much as I rather enjoyed being a Slytherin, ignored though I am, I hated it when people judged me by what house I'm in. 'Yeah? See if I care. C'mon Teddy.' And with that, I walked out of the tunnel, back into the Shrieking Shack.

**XXX$XXX**

_Authour's Note: This chapter isn't really getting anywhere, but I had to introduce Sally and Rodney. Sorry if it took a long time! Well, leave a review!_

**Shout out!**

_Emma Barrows : You'r my first ever reviewer ... thanks a bunch!_


	3. Enter the Forest

**The Chicken Chronicles : Saving The Wizarding World**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: If you really think that I own the Potterverse, lick your elbow. _

_See? I don't own it. :D_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

When one plans to sleep on the floor, he or she usually brings their own blanket, or a mattress, depending on their tastes.

I am a mattress person.

Teddy, it seems, is a 'anywhere flat and not infested with snakes' person. Or chicken.

But in the Shrieking Shack, when you are scared stiff of spirits and complete strangers attempting to roast you for dinner, the only person (or chicken) who will even manage a short nap will have to be Teddy. I couldn't sleep, whether I wanted to or not. But even if Teddy could sleep all he wanted, he was still a bit shaken with the 'hungry and desperate' incident.

As for Sally and Rodney, I figure that they're still in that tunnel opening thing. They didn't come out after us.

I lay there on the floor, my cloak wrapped around me and Teddy. It was unusually cold. I got up stiffly and walked over to the boarded up window. I peeked through a crack.

It was raining. And no, there wasn't any lightning. But that wasn't all I noticed. The town was close to empty. Most of the shops were smoking - I figure that they had been burning not long before. I went back to Teddy and gave him a small poke.

'It's raining,' I said.

'I know,' Teddy ruffled his feathers. 'So what do we do now?' My mind was blank.

'Er ... stay here?'

Teddy seemed really impatient all of a sudden and started squawking very fast in Chickenese. (A/N : I love playing with words ... hee!) 'The world has been taken over!' he said in English. 'We're supposed to save it!' And all this coming from a chicken. Makes me wonder whether my brain wasn't functioning right.

'We don't have to,' I said uncomfortably. 'The Potter boy will sort everything out. He's done it loads of times according to Dumbledore.'

Teddy sighed. 'If I remember correctly, he's dead. Didn't you see Voldemort with the boy's robes? So it's up to us.'

I remembered Voldemort standing there in the middle of Hogsmeade with the bloody and torn robes. Horrible sight. I grumbled. 'Fine. Come on. Where to?' I put my cloak back on and scooped Teddy up into my arms.

'Hogwarts. That Sally girl in the tunnel said that everyone is being turned into slaves. We'll rescue them first and see whether there are anyone who are in their right state of mind to help.' I wondered vaguely whether _I_ was in my right state of mind. I'm taking advice from a talking chicken for goodness sake!

'Right,' I said aloud.

And with that, we walked out of the door of the Shrieking Shack.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

We were in the Forbidden Forest. When Teddy first said that we needed to get into the forest, I freaked out. After all ... it was forbidden. There should be a perfectly good reason for it to be forbidden in the first place. I didn't want to know what was living in the dark shadow of the forest. We had to go one huge round until we reached the Forest. It was a tough job trying to keep hidden, but miraculously, we made it.

_'Lumos!'_

I lighted my wand. Although the narrow beam of light it produced wasn't really that helpful due to the fact that I couldn't see anywhere farther than around three feet. But then, it was the only thing we had.

'Well, this is a fine mess,' I said. 'Now what do we do? We're in the middle of nowhere! We should have just went in through the front gate!'

'And get killed?' Teddy pecked my finger. Painful. But not so bad.

I didn't reply. We walked on in silence, only broken by my footsteps on the forest floor. It was a while, but I soon noticed that the trees around us were thinning, and it was easier to see.

'Nearly there!' I whispered excitedly.

In my excitement, I didn't hear the extra set of footsteps coming from behind. Then I heard them. But before I could turn around to see, something heavy tackled into me from behind. It felt oddly familiar. I yelled, and Teddy squawked hysterically.

I managed to twist around, and saw the face of my attacker.

_'You?'_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Author's Note: Here's a tasty little cliffie for you to chew on! See whether you can guess who it is. I dropped a huge clue up there. Anyway, sorry for this taking an awful long time, but I wasn't really in the mood to write. :ducks rotten tomatoes:_

_**Shout Outs!**_

_Miss Piratess:nods: Uh-huh. I love being dramatic. Heehee._

_Drakken's Woman: Oh yes. Very horrifying. After all, he's never been in any kind of danger before._

_Emma Barrows: Glad you like it!_


	4. Arguments

**The Chicken Chronicles: Saving the Wizarding World**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except for Rodney and Teddy. Yeah. Blaise and Sally-Anne are all hers. I own nothing!_

_'You?'_

I was lying on the Forest floor, and my attacker was on top of me, glaring at me.

'Get off me,' I snarled, kicking out at him. My foot caught him in his face. There was a yelp of pain, and Rodney Perks rolled aside, clutching his nose, which was now dripping blood everywhere. I was horrified, if anything. I've never liked blood. I didn't mean to kick the guy. Okay, fine, I did. But he tackled me, for goodness' sake!

Rodney stumbled to his feet, still clutching his bleeding nose.

'Listen ... I didn't mean to ... it was an accident ... are you okay?' I reached forwards, hoping that I hadn't caused too much damage. And anyway, the blood was making me feel nauseous. I wondered vaguely where his sister was.

'Oh, I'm just perfectly fine ... and as for an accident ... let's make this an accident!' and with that, he lunged forwards, his hands outstretched.

But by now, I wasn't going to be an idiot and stand there staring. I leapt aside. But this didn't stop him. He turned around and leaped. His face was a horrible mask of blood ... I felt sick ...

And, just as he was about to strangle me, I vomited all over him. There goes my breakfast. It seemed such a long time ago, breakfast. Sigh.

Well anyway, Rodney just stood there, staring at his shirt which was now covered in sick. Now he looked like some freakish monster, with a mask of blood and a sick-covered shirt.

Before neither of us could do anything more, there was a sound of footsteps, and Sally-Anne Perks came crashing through the trees, her robes scratched and her hair a mess. For one split second, she just stared at us. Then, she made a sort of yelping noise and hurried to Rodney, and began to mop up his bloody face with the sleeve of her robes. 'What did you do to him?' she half-shrieked in my direction.

'I didn't do anything!' I cried indignantly.

'He kicked be!' said Rodney thickly.

'He tackled me first! I was defending myself!'

'Which doesn't explain why he's covered in-' Sally scrunched up her face in disgust, '- vomit.'

'Ah ... I did that.'

Sally stopped mopping up the mess and looked revolted. I felt an odd sense of satisfaction at the look on her face. Just then, Teddy came into view, looking wary. I scooped him up.

'I'b hungry,' said Rodney suddenly, staring pointedly at Teddy.

'Well, you're not getting roast chicken tonight, that's for sure,' I growled, 'nobody touches the chicken. Got it?'

Sally scowled, but she nodded anyway. Rodney's eyes never left Teddy.

'Er ... now, I think we should make a plan,' I said rather lamely, when Teddy pecked my finger.

Rodney stopped staring at Teddy and stared at me instead. 'What pland? If you thik I'll join you Death Eater idiots, you're bistakend.' Again, I felt anger boiling up within me. 'Stuff it, will you? Do I look like a Death Eater to you?' Bad remark.

'Never judge a book by it's cover,' said Sally, frowning at me. Typical Ravenclaws. Always making some wise comment or other. Teddy made a weird growling noise in his throat, which surprised me. I didn't know chickens could growl.

'Then, why are you two judging me, just cause I'm Slytherin?' I said calmly, but inside, I was boiling. Hah. I got them there. They didn't say anyhing.

There was a long silence. Then ...

'Fine. We'll work together for now. If Potter isn't here to save our skins, we'll do it ourselves. And if you ever turn on us, we'll have something to say about it.'

I bit back another one of my little 'comments'. I didn't want to start arguing again. 'Fine.' I held out my hand, and we shook on it.

'So, adyways ...' said Rodney slowly, 'what's for eating?'

_Authour's Note: First off, I apologise for not updating for so long, and for the lack of humour. I've been busy digesting HBP, and such. Secondly, I'm very sorry if anyone felt sick themselves while reading this chapter. Bit disgusting, this chapter, I think. Well anyway ... y'know the drill. Review! 'Cause it's fun for me and ... er, you! _

_**Shout out!**_

_And a huge-mungous thank-you to Emma Barrows and CrimsonReality! I'm really glad you're enjoying it!_


	5. Of Trees And Guilt

**The Chicken Chronicles: Saving The Wizarding World**

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. Anything here that might make you think of said universe does not belong to me. Teddy belongs to me. Rodney is my own creation. Blaise's personality is my doing as well. So, basically, this fic is AU. Oh, and I still don't own anything. Except for the above. Yeah._

_Rant over now. :)_

------------------------------

Since that it was still pretty dark, Teddy and I thought it best to sleep the night away. But no, Ms. Bossy Ravenclaw Perks _demands_ that her -_ahem_- _dear_ brother Rodney gets his ... nourishment.

'Rodney's hungry ... Zabini, go get something edible, will you?' Sally was kneeling on the grass, mopping up Rodney's face. Why she didn't use magic is still a mystery to me. But I didn't say anything. Let her clean it up with her bare hands, if she wanted to.

'I was just getting to sleep!' I cried indignantly. I was lying on the ground next to a tree. Teddy was already seated next to me, his head tucked under his wing.

'No. We better eat first,' she said firmly. Uh-huh. Sally wants to eat. Sally must eat. Sally won't take no for an answer. Sally is annoying.

'Alright, Your Royal Highness,' I muttered under my breath. I got up and prodded Teddy awake. He gave one clucked protest and opened one beady black eye.

'What?' he clucked snappily.

'Miss Bossy wants us to go on a food expedition. I'm taking you with me ... I don't trust Rodney.' I scooped him up in my arms before he could protest. 'We'll be going now,' I said loudly to Sally and Rodney. 'Risking our necks for your goodly cause and all that jazz.'

'Whatever, Zabini. Now hurry up,' snapped Sally. I glared at her and went into the Forest, deeper and deeper. How I was to find any food, I had no idea.

------------------------------

'Admit it,' clucked Teddy wearily.

'No,' I said, my teeth clenched.

'Come on now. I've got more sense than you, and I'm a rooster,' clucked Teddy smugly.

'You're not a rooster. You're a chicken.'

'Well, you're chicken, if you ask me. You know I'm right. Admit it.'

'Make me,' I growled.

Teddy stared at me with those small black eyes. 'If you say so.' And with that, he gave me a sharp peck on the index finger of my right hand.

'Ow!' I yelped, dropping him.

Teddy gave me a triumphant look. I glared at him. But he continued to look at me with that way of his. Like a 'I-know-better-than-you' look.

I muttered something incoherent.

'Sorry?' Teddy clucked cheerfully.

I gritted my teeth. 'Fine. We're lost. I admit it.' Teddy seemed cheered by this and scratched the side of his head in a smug manner.

'That wasn't so hard, was it, now?' I didn't answer, and scooped him up. 'So, genius. What are we gonna do?'

Teddy looked thoughtful. For one moment, I felt rather belittled by the fact that I was asking advice from a chicken. Or rooster. Yeah, rooster. Or it could be chicken. Whatever.

'We can't retrace our steps ... you've probably forgotten anyway ... and we can't even remember where those two are,' Teddy clucked slowly. I was under the impression that he couldn't bring himself to call Sally and Rodney by their names. 'Climb a tree.'

I blinked. 'What?'

'Climb a tree.'

The idea wasn't that bad actually. It was actually a good idea. But I had a horrible fear of heights. All because of a little incident that happened when I was five, involving a broomstick, a piece of rope and a half-finished jar of peanut butter. I never really liked to talk about it.

I looked at the tree nearest to me. It was a tall one- the kind with loads of branches that grows really high. Up in the sky. Perhaps I should give it a try ... but looking at it's awesome height made me want to cry. I swallowed, and looked around helplessly. Teddy eyed my every move.

And without warning, he jumped, flapping his flightless wings, and landed on the lowest branch. He stared at me pointedly, as if he were trying to teach me how to climb. I didn't move. When I still didn't do anything, he emitted a small disgruntled cluck and started to flap and jump his way up the branches. I watched as his dull yellow plumage went higher and higher and higher ... and I felt a sense of guilt. Was it really worth it, letting Teddy do what I didn't want to? Just because I'm scared? But I'm a Slytherin. We look out for ourselves. Look at Sally with Rodney. If I were her, I'd just leave the guy to clean his face up himself.

My stomach rumbled. I realised just how long I hadn't eaten. I wondered about the people who were running around, hysterical at Hogsmeade. What happened to them? When Teddy and I were making our way here, the usually busy little village was deserted. Where were they now? Locked up somewhere, dirty and hungry? That's awful.

But what can I do? I'm safe, and that's all that matters. And Teddy. That's all. An odd feeling rose up within me. It took quite a while to realise what it was. Guilt. Why am I guilty? I didn't do anything! Well ... maybe that's it. I'm not doing anything. Sure, I promised Sally. Anyway, she said '_ourselves_'. She didn't say anything about everyone else.

That awful guilty feeling intensified.

Suddenly, I heard a crowing noise from above. Teddy came flapping down, falling rapidly, bouncing off the branches, but he didn't seem to mind.

'That way,' he waved a wing to my left.

I scooped him up. 'We didn't get any food,' I said quietly, 'Sally's gonna murder us.'

Teddy waved his wing in another direction.

And there was a bush. It was a small bush. But there were berries on it.

My jaw dropped. 'Why didn't I see that before?'

'You're half-blind, that's why. Now c'mon, before the Perks decide to murder you anyway.'

------------------------------

_A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written ... I enjoyed writing this chapter. Even though I know I'm still not getting anywhere. But I promise that there's gonna be loads more coming soon! Oh, and sorry for the long wait. Exams, y'know. :)_

_Thanks to my reviewers, Emma Barrows and Silver Ice! _

_Oh yes ... please leave a review! Even if it is to point out something I did wrong. Anywyas, until next time!_


	6. Horrible Findings

**The Chicken Chronicles: Saving The Wizarding World**

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, all of it belongs to J.K. Rowling whom I would like to thank for creating such a wonderful universe for us little readers to enjoy. And I still don't own anything. Nuh-uh._

Well, it turns out that the Perks were quite keen on murdering me anyway. According to Sally, berries couldn't be considered proper food. I rolled my eyes.

'What else d'you expect me to do? There isn't any other food. Live with it,' I said. I stormed over to my part of the small space and sat, cross-legged, next to Teddy, who was already asleep.

Rodney, who was siting with his back to a tree was snoring loudly. Sally turned her back on me huffily, grabbed a nearby tree branch, and swung herself onto it. She leaned with her back to the trunk, and shut her eyes. My jaw dropped. She had climbed the tree. I felt embarassed, remembering Teddy leaping up the branches only half-an-hour ago.

I grunted and wrapped my cloak around me. I couldn't sleep. If You-Know-Who had captured the Hogsmeade villagers, how about the rest of Britain? I wondered if Mum was safe. I knew that she could take care of herself, but still, I was worried. Sooner or later, we were going to be found, and then what?

I got up quietly. I stole a glance at Rodney. He was asleep, his head drooping onto his chest, snoring. Sally was still on the tree branch, eyes closed, but I wasn't sure whether she was sleeping or not. Teddy seemed quite comfortable where he was, his head tucked under his wing.

Making up my mind, I crept away, keeping as quiet as possible, my head bent. With every step I took, my heartbeat quickened. _Faster. _I told myself. _Faster._

I reached the edge of the Forest. I could see the Quidditch Pitch, and the castle. But there was something different in the air. Cautiously, I scurried over to the building. I regretted the move. Two men in masks were patrolling, conversing quietly. I stopped myself just in time, and hid behind a bush. _Where are they going?_ I wondered. I stood there for a moment, hesitating. Then, I followed, at a safe distance, of course. As an added precaution, I took out my wand, gripping it firmly.

They were walking towards the front part of the grounds, where the Lake is.

The grounds, when it isn't exam time, is usually scattered with students, doing their homework, reading, or just fooling around with friends. It used to be a sunny, bright place, the sound of student's voices in the air. But when I saw it now, my eyes went wide. It was transformed into a sort of torture area, with prisoners in cages, Death Eaters swarming all over the place, and - my stomach clenched - dead bodies lying on the ground. I felt sick.

_It's over_. I thought. _He's won. We're dead. Where's Potter when you need him?_ And not for the first time that night, I remembered that he was dead. My heart sank. There goes the tiny flame of hope. Blown out like a candle on a birthday cake.

I felt like screaming. I felt like running around in circles, screaming hysterically, waiting for death to come. But what if they didn't kill me? What if they just kept me there, for their own sick and twisted pleasure? I shuddered at the thought. I stole one last glance at the prisoners in cages. They were crying, trying to get free. But by the looks of it, the didn't have tehir wands with them. I wondered where they were.

I turned around and ran back to the Forest, intending on telling Teddy, Sally and Rodney about it. Although I wasn't really fond of working with Sally, it was my - our last hope.

I reached the place. I woke Sally up first, since that she was nearest.

'What?' she muttered, her eyes half-open. I was impressed that she still managed to maintain her balance on the branch.

'The grounds,' I said hoarsely. My throat felt dry, for some odd reason. 'They're being tortured. We've got to help.'

Sally seemed to be scanning me with her eyes, as if unsure whether to believe me or not.

'Okay,' she said. 'But I want to see it to believe it.'

_A/N: I know this took a very long time. I was actually thinking o abandoning this, but after a lot of thought, I've decided that that's a big no-no. So, here it is. I know it's rather short-looking, but finally, this fic is getting somewhere. :)_

_A huge thank you to Emma Barrows! Thanks for the review!_


End file.
